tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gone Fishing (song)
Gone Fishing is a song from the fourth season. It aired in the US in the Shining Time Station spin-off, Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode Splish Splash Splosh in 1996. Lyrics :Sometimes it's nice to take some time out :Do what you really want to do. :Just to relax and let the world fly by you. :Forget your worries, no need to hurry. :Just leave a sign to say... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :You drop your line down to the river :Waiting to see what you can find. :Whatever life has to offer you. :You know you'll take it, stand up and face it :Smiling along the way... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :There's nothing better on a sunny day :When all your work is done. :Throw down your line, settle down. :Surprise, surprise, look what you've found... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way... :Gone fishing! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Donald * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * Stephen Hatt (draft version only) Episodes * Thomas Goes Fishing * Percy's Promise * Trust Thomas * Donald's Duck * Thomas and Stepney * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Four Little Engines * Passengers and Polish * Henry and the Elephant (draft version only) Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas Goes Fishing: ** A deleted scene of the people fishing. ** A deleted shot shows the Fat Controller's fish on a plate after it has been eaten. * Percy's Promise ** An extended scene of Thomas passing the canal. ** A deleted scene shows Thomas puffing past the coastal village while pulling Annie and Clarabel. * Donald's Duck - An extended scene of Donald going through the countryside past the duckling. * Trust Thomas - An extended shot of Thomas crashing onto the jetty. * Thomas and Stepney - An extended scene of Thomas puffing through the countryside with Annie and Clarabel. * Unknown - Thomas passing a small bridge with Annie and Clarabel. Specially Shot Footage The Music Video features scenes shot especially for the video, relating to the song. * Thomas stops at a small bridge, while his driver and fireman start to fish. * Thomas smiling at the end of the Harbour's quayside. * Thomas puffing along the coast with Annie and Clarabel. * Various shots of a sign reading "Gone Fishing". Trivia * A draft version of the song has Junior Campbell singing some parts of the song with children singing the remainder. This alternate version can only be seen on Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories and Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms. * The Japanese version only has one singer. In other languages Home Media Releases UK * Playtime * Singalong with Thomas US * Rusty to the Rescue * Sing-Along and Stories * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * Best of James (DVD only) AUS * Playtime JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 3 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.1 CDS * Thomas and the Best-Kept Station Competition * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Gallery File:GoneFishingUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:SingalongwithThomassegment2.jpg|Singalong with Thomas Title Introduction File:GoneFishingOriginalUSTitleCard.png|Original US title card File:HenryandtheElephant1.png File:Percy'sPromise12.png File:GoneFishing1.png File:ThomasGoesFishing2.png File:ThomasGoesFishing3.png File:ThomasAndStepney1.png File:GoneFishing2.png File:GoneFishing3.png File:GoneFishing4.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady25.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel4.png File:GoneFishing5.png File:PassengersandPolish27.png File:Donald'sDuck47.png File:GoneFishing6.png File:GoneFishing7.png File:ThomasGoesFishing13.png File:ThomasGoesFishing11.png File:ThomasGoesFishing15.png File:ThomasGoesFishing18.png File:TrustThomas36.png File:TrustThomas37.png File:TrustThomas38.png File:TrustThomas39.png File:TrustThomas44.png File:TrustThomas43.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady23.png File:FourLittleEngines45.png File:FourLittleEngines46.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady24.png File:GoneFishing8.png File:TrustThomas46.png File:GoneFishing9.png File:Thomas'Anthem.jpg File:ThomasAndStepney2.png File:GoneFishing10.png File:Percy'sPromise1.PNG File:Percy'sPromise19.png File:GoneFishing11.png File:ThomasGoesFishing43.png File:GoneFishing12.png Song File:Gone Fishing - Music Video File:Gone Fishing (Junior Campbell Version) - Music Video|Junior Campbell version Category:Songs